


Battle for Future Freedom

by KatsiaDreyar



Series: The Lucy Files [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jellal and Erza fight back in the Tower of Heaven trying to free themselves and their friends. But what happens when their caught and no one can save them? *WARNING CHILD ABUSE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle for Future Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING! :) Characters, Setting and storyline all belong to the wonderful Hiro Mashima! Please don't sue me, but if you find something unsatisfying with my work feel free to poke me with a pencil. Like, Comment and Follow! I love hearing from you guys!

Simon shivered as he faced three of the tower guards. Caught. Panic began to slowly creep up his spine. He was going to disappear, disappear just like all the other kids who tried but never made it to the exit. No more hope. Never to see Wally again; or Sho, or Millianna. Never knowing if Kagura was okay.  
Never to see Erza and her Scar- a flash of scarlet red, quickly followed by a similar flash of royal blue darted across his vision. She was here.  
Erza and Jellal threw themselves forward, attacking two of the guards.  
“Run, Simon! Get out of here!” Jellal yelled trying desperately to pin his victim down while keeping the third guard at bay.  
Simon looked over at Erza whose lip was bleeding from a well timed punch from her guard. She looked up and caught his eye, without a thought she spat out the blood that filled her mouth and shouted for him to escape from the horrible scene unfolding.  
Simon nodded and turned away, in a split second running back towards the cells the moment her voice reached him. She smiled triumphantly as she put aside the metallic taste of blood and the aching feel of oncoming bruises; she was elated. They were winning!  
She heard Jellal knock out one of his opponents and treat the other to a well earned beating. She took her guard by the collar and gave him a quick, hard head-butt causing him to go limp.  
“Down for the count.”  
She peeked over at Jellal, but her excitement quickly turned to horror as she saw the guard place a whistle to his lips. Knowing that she was too late to warn Jellal she tried to kick the whistle before he blew it.  
The kick made contact knocking him out, but a split second too late. The hair-raising shrike of the guard’s whistle pierced the air and echoed around the tower halls, alerting all the guards in the area to their location.  
As quickly as they had gained freedom it was once again wrenched from their chest, as they found themselves surrounded by no less than thirty guards.  
“Well, what do we have here?” one said grabbing Jellal by his shirt.  
“Damnit. Let me go you -” Jellal cursed as he struggled to fight off his captor.  
“Shut up ya little brat! Let’s take them upstairs, I’m getting a little tired of these two acting out,” he leaned in close to Jellal’s ear and whispered, “Let’s see what the master has in store for you and your pretty little sidekick.”  
The two children struggled as they were dragged upstairs into the council room, and were charged with attacking three tower guards and multiple acts of escape attempts. The disciplinary council sentenced them to 20 lashes each, a beating, and four days in the dark room, along with a free-rein punishment decided by the executioner.  
Jellal joked and mocked the council's decision until out of the corner of his eye he saw an executioner motion for three guards to grab Erza and begin dragging her away, just as three guards grabbed him and pulled him in the opposite direction.  
“No! Let me go. Jellal, help!” Erza screamed and struggled to get to him only to be wrenched away by the guards again.  
Jellal yelled and cursed, flailing his body about in frustration, trying to get away from his captors to save her.  
“Where are you taking her? Let her go you freaks! You monsters! You-you-” he attempted to kick the guard holding him then felt a cold shock as a sharp stinging assaulted his face, they had slapped him.  
A shaky laugh bubbled from his lips as he was shoved into another room, his shirt ripped from his body as they prepared his lashings.  
A blood curling scream ripped through the cold dead air, sending waves of nausea rocketing through his body.  
“Erza…!” He pulled against the chains that had been attached to his wrists, straining towards the door, as the first lash came down on his back, pain searing through his body like white fire.  
“Erza, Erza I’m coming…” he gasped out straining harder though his sight was blurring as the pain intensified.  
“Er-za…” he croaked as his mind went fuzzy and then black.  
He woke up in a small dark room with no windows and not even a slit under the door for any light. It was cold and damp, yet he felt unnaturally comfortable for his current environment. He bolted up, letting out a low groan of suppressed pain, realizing that his head had been resting on Erza’s lap.  
“Are you okay?” she asked, her voice sounding as though she had been eating sand.  
Jellal’s eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, though she was still partially hidden by the vast darkness for him to see her well. He moved closer, trying to see her better, his body shaking as he tried to muffle a cry of pain.  
“I’ll be fine, you on the other hand,” he swore loudly, cursing every monster and guard who had brought them to this horrible place. “What did they do to you?”  
Her face appeared as though someone had used it as a carving block and cut into it with a knife, her neck and arms were bruised and cut and judging by the amount of blood and how much he could see, the rest of her body had fared no better. Unable to suppress his emotions any longer he bowed his head and began to cry.  
“Why us? Why were we brought here? We’re just kids! Just little kids… We never hurt anyone, so why are we made to suffer? It’s not fair…”  
He covered his face with his hands, trying to control his sobs, “It’s not fair… We’re kids…”  
Erza reached over and pulled his hands away from his face and wiped away a few tears from his cheeks.  
“If it hadn’t been us it would have been someone else, some other kids just like us who haven’t done anything to deserve this. The fact that we are here, means that we are protecting those kids who are free; so that they won’t be taken away.” Erza, though she was covered in blood, having just been beaten, having injuries that far surpassed his and likely far more painful, still managed to smile at him as she spoke.  
“I know its been hard being here, but nothing last forever right? We just have to keep faith that we will all escape someday.”  
Jellal nodded, slightly stunned.  
She was the one who was the most hurt, yet, she was trying to comfort him.  
Even though her face was cut up and she was covered in blood and bruises, he felt safe and reassured just having her near him.  
He moved closer and intertwined his fingers with hers their foreheads touched gently, “Thank you Erza, thank you for always being beside me and acting brave no matter how dangerous or scary it might be. I love you.”  
Erza opened her mouth to respond but was cut off as both of them jumped slightly as they heard the locks on the door of the dark room being unbolted. Jellal positioned himself between the Erza and the door, preparing for a coming attack.  
The last bolt clicked and the door opened slowly revealing three children smiling nervously, with worried eyes.  
“Told you we’d find them if we tried!” A familiar voice said smugly.  
“I never doubted you for a second Wally.” Simon said patting Wally on the back, “You did good.”  
“Are you okay minna?” Milliana’s sweet, delicate voice rang out with concern as she took in their startling appearances.  
“Never better now that you guys are here,” Jellal said enthusiastically.  
Wrapping Erza’s arm around his shoulder, Jellal, with the help of Simon, got Erza down to Uncle Rob for healing.  
As they were waiting; Jellal turned to Simon and Wally, “By the way, how did you manage to bust us out, without getting caught?” he asked curiously.  
Just then Sho burst into the room jumping up and down, a faint cut on his cheek.  
“Thank God you guys are okay! I was so worried…”  
Sho rambled on as Wally smiled softly and whispered to Jellal, “Let’s just say, between you and me, Sho is downright handy when a fella needs a distraction.”  
They laughed quietly and Jellal leaned back on the wall and muttered quietly to himself, “Someday Erza, even if it can only be one of us, I’ll get you out.”


End file.
